


numb3rs100 drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles written for the numb3rs100 community on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Against Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wasn't Liz's type.

It wasn't as if she had to wrestle with her conscience before saying _no_ , because Charlie wasn't her type. Not at all, not even a little.

But he was _persistent_ , which was surprising, at least. He talked to her about math, the beauty of numbers and systems and how they couldn't begin to compare to the beauty that was _her_.

And she had to laugh, because it was such transparent bullshit. "Does this ever work?" she asked him.

He glanced down, looked suitably sheepish. "Sometimes," he said.

Liz shook her head, and then leaned in, kissed him, full and slow. "Well," she said, when she pulled away, "I guess this is one of those times."

He grinned at her, licking his lips. "Can I take you home?" he said, so clumsily eager Liz couldn't help but be charmed.

"Yeah," she told him, smiling. "You can."


	2. I know you want me (like I want you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz wants Nikki, Nikki wants Liz.

The first time they kissed, Nikki pushed Liz up against a wall outside the bathrooms at work, hard enough that the impact left her breathless, gasping sharply as Nikki's mouth closed over her own, hungry and open.

"Knew it," Nikki said when she pulled away.

"What?" Liz said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, still leaning against the wall, trying to seem casual but actually it was just that she wasn't sure her legs would hold her, trembling like they were.

"You _want_ me."

"Fuck you," Liz told her, but Nikki only grinned wide and turned away.

 

The second time was in Liz's car, in the FBI parking garage right there where _anyone_ could have seen them, and perhaps Liz should have been worried, but Nikki didn't seem to care, her hand roaming up under Liz's shirt, pinching one nipple hard enough that Liz couldn't help but whimper, desperate and high-pitched, embarassingly _needy_. 

Nikki laughed, sitting back. "You want me _so_ bad."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Liz said.

"Well, yeah," Nikki replied. "I am." She leaned closer, whispered in Liz's ear, voice low and seductive. "And you love it, don't you?"

Liz couldn't disagree.

 

The third time was on Nikki's couch, after finishing off the bottle of wine Liz had brought over, despite Nikki's protests that she preferred beer, and while they were both a little drunk, light-headed, they knew what they were doing, slower this time, lips soft and gentle, bodies pressed up against each other.

"You know," Liz said, the words murmured against the skin of Nikki's throat. "I think that just maybe you want _me_ pretty bad."

And Liz could _hear_ Nikki hesitate, but this time there was no game, no playing, when she answered. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I do."


	3. Absent Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is leaving for Washington.

"It's not like it's forever," David says, and Colby can hear the weight in his voice, the heavy, longing sadness. They're both lying to themselves, saying this will only be temporary, merely an interruption that will soon enough be past.

Colby would like to believe they're strong enough to get through this, that if they survived the triple agent thing they can survive anything at all, but he knows what distance can do to a relationship, the way separate lives can make people drift away from one another, however good their intentions.

"We always said our careers would come first, right?" David says, and Colby nods, because he understands.

"Yeah," he says, "that's what we said."

"Come on, man." David shakes his head. "We can do this, I know we can."

And he sounds so pointlessly, desperately _hopeful_ that Colby can only force a smile, say with false, bright certainty, "Sure we can." 

But the words are hollow, echoing through the empty space inside his chest.


End file.
